


Gluttony

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec takes care of a hungover Magnus.





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Seven Deadly Sins collection.

Magnus and Alec are alone in Magnus' loft. All day Magnus had been talking about how it would just be the two of them tonight, with no interruptions. 

And now they sit on the couch together, Alec almost on Magnus' lap. Alec has spent the past hour working on one drink, while Magnus was on his... fifth? Alec lost count after three. 

Magnus was becoming increasingly drunk, and a drunk Magnus is a cuddly Magnus. Not that Alec is complaining. 

"Darling..." Magnus whined into Alec's ear 

"Yes?" Alec can hardly keep himself from laughing 

"Sometimes I think about you, and then I get lost in thought because you're just.... beautiful." Magnus rubbed his nose on Alec's cheek as he says this, getting Alec to blush

"Thank you." Alec looks at Magnus, who now has his head laying on Alec's shoulder. 

Magnus brings his hand to Alec's hair, running his fingers through it. He tightens his grip and brings Alec closer to him, kissing him once, twice, three times. Then Alec pulls away because it's obvious where this is going. 

"We should take this to the bedroom." Magnus sighs into Alec's neck

"I don't think that would be a good idea tonight." Alec smiles as he speaks 

Alec doesn't like taking things past kissing when either of them are inebriated, but that's something he keeps forgetting to tell Magnus. 

"Ever the gentleman." Magnus knots his finger into the front of Alec's shirt. 

Alec puts his arm around Magnus' shoulder and hugs him closer. 

Magnus gives a content sigh at this, closing his eyes. 

A few minutes pass before Alec hears Magnus' sleep heavy breathing. He looks down at him, and sure enough Magnus has fallen asleep. Alec smiles as he watches Magnus. Magnus is always beautiful, but when he sleeps he looks peaceful. 

He watches Magnus for a bit, before he starts to feel creepy. Then he puts his drink down and gets to his feet. He picks Magnus up, bridal style, and walks him to his bedroom. He lays him on the bed and takes of his shoes. He decides against changing his clothes, feeling that would be more of a hassle than it's worth. 

He positioned Magnus head for vomit safety, knowing Magnus made his drinks strong tonight. 

He pulls the blankets up over him, smoothing them over. He kisses his forehead, and then goes to get comfy on the couch. Not that he doesn't want to sleep beside Magnus, he just doesn't want to be puked on. 

 

******

Alec is woken up by the sound of Magnus groaning. He jumps up from the couch and goes to Magnus. 

"Do you need something?" he asks, kneeling on the floor beside Magnus' head. 

"Everything hurts." Magnus is rubbing his temple, but Alec doubt it's helping him much.

"Well, you drank a lot." 

Magnus groans again, Alec wishes there was something more he could do. 

"I'll get you some water and pain meds." 

When Alec returns, Magnus has pulled the blanket over his head, cocooning himself. 

"Magnus?" 

There's only a grunt in reply. Alec sets down the water and pills on the bedside table. 

"Okay, well, your meds are here, take them when you feel like it. I'll be in the living room, call me if you need anything." he turns to leave

"Alexander?" 

"Yes?" Alec turns back to him

"Could you lay with me? Just being around you makes me feel a little better." 

Alec feels a warmth in his chest as he goes around the bed. He lays on the covers, not to close to Magnus; he doesn't want to cause him any more pain. 

"I'm here, just let me know if there's anything I can do." 

Magnus pulls the blanket down just enough to look at Alec. 

"Thank you." he whispers.


End file.
